Quest
Here's a summarized list of quests. (for now ~ I'll be getting into stage details and drops soon). This part is divided into Basic, Limit, Arena and Tower BASIC All other stages except Tutorial (for now) have 10 subchapters to complete. Some stages have prizes given when beaten once (the prize can either be a new unit or equipment or glyph). For Version 2.3.2 the current last stage is still Stage 13. Stage 1 Tutorial The Tutorial is the obligatory intro stage that must be completed in order to progress further and access more options into the game. It features a very and plain simple map with an equally simple set of enemies. During initial play of each stage, Player Help information will be provided by the in-game NPC, which are basic information that teaches you how to play the game. Stage 2 Pule Plain The Pule Plain is a stage where the terrain is mostly flat grasslands, an occasional forests - which reduces movement of non-Flying units, and a few water terrain. Stage 3 Ars Mountain The Ars Mountain is a stage where your party or the enemies' are separated by either higher or lower grounds with impassable cliffs. While the larger cliffs prevent anyone from moving thru them, ranged units and flying units can take advantage of the smaller cliffs to attack enemies without reprisal and/or can move thru the smaller cliffs respectively, though the stages themselves provide narrow stairs that allows non-flying and/or non-ranged units access to either grounds. Ars Mountain also introduces the first ranged units you'll encounter and slightly smarter enemies that only move and attack once you are within their range. Stage 4 Merica Region The Merica Region is a stage that features alot of Mountain and Water terrains. Flying and Swimming units are advisable here. Stage 5 Tot Desert The Tot Desert is a stage, as the name implies, that mostly compromises of desert. Most of the terrain are dominated by Sand terrain, which reduces your movement, and it is advisable to bring Flying units. All enemy units encountered on Tot Desert are Fire elemental. Stage 6 Garapasu Islands The Garapasu Islands is a stage dominated by rivers, islands, and water - fitting name for such a location. For this stage, the players must contended with terrains only passable by Flying and Swimming units, a trait taken advantage by some enemies encountered here often enough. All enemy units encountered on Garapasu Islands are Water elemental. Stage 7 Rashia Region The Rashia Region is a stage that appears to be named after Russia, though the stages are mostly themed around islands and fairy tale-like effects, with some areas divided by high-low areas. All enemy units encountered in Rashia Region are Thunder elemental. Stage 8 Pes Kingdom The Pes Kingdom is a stage decorated and themed around castles, featuring impassable walls that keeps you separated from your enemies, who takes advantage of the situation by shooting you from afar. All enemy units encountered on Pes Kingdom are Light elemental. Stage 9 Halter Mountain The Halter Mountain is a stage where you'll fight within mountain cave and volcanic-looking areas. All enemy units encountered on Halter Mountain are Wind elemental. Stage 10 Staller Region The Staller Region is a stage where you'll be facing with tougher opposition and the enemies fielded by the AI being Rarity 5/6 units. Most of the enemy units encountered on Staller Region are Dark elemental. Stage 11 Kant Empire The Kant Empire is a stage that features a mixture of units and elements of varying degree of difficulty. Stage 12 Star Island The Star Island is a stage, as it name implies, that features island topography similar to Garapasu Islands and will often have your units separated all over the map. Stage 13 Borg Castle The Borg Castle is currently the last stage of PocketLord. In this stage, you'll be facing many enemies at their maxed level and/or at superior numbers too, in some stages the enemies will even receive reinforcements to bolster their troops. Expect tough opposition on both enemies and even terrains that will work against you. LIMIT These are extra stages that have more challenge and have at least 1 stage that changes depending on the date, and month. This is a brief summary for the quests. * Stage 1 ** Training (can either be Beginner, Intermediate or Advanced) ** Treasure Island ** Fire and Water ** Thunder and Wind ** Light and Darkness * Stage 2 Hell Mode ** Hell Mode 1 ** Hell Mode 2 * Stage 3 Suppression of Demon ** Satan ** Siegfried ** Hades ** Brave ** Hero & Heroine * Stage 4 Trial ** Trial 1 ** Trial 2 * Stage 5 From Management ** Management Party 1 * Stage 6 ** May ARENA The Arena is a PVP stage feature that allows you to fight with other players where you are Ranked. Your mobile/smart phone is required to be connected to the internet in order to participate in the Arena. There are two modes of play in the Arena: Single battle and Team battle. Your start in Rank 1 by default in either mode, continuous participation in the Arena allows you to earn points in order move thru the Ranks, while occasionally awarding you with items and units per Rank up. Both Arena modes will provide opponents that scale to your current Rank by at least 2 Ranks higher or lower of your current Rank. Points are only received by being victorious in battle and are determined by Rank differences. Losing a battle, either getting defeated or getting disconnected in the middle of the fight, will not provide you or deduct any points. Unlike the Basic, Limit and Tower stages; the Arena has its own exclusive Stamina and provides you with 3 Arena Stamina for each Arena mode, 1 Arena Stamina is recovered after every 3 hours. Single Game In Single Game battle, your current team's Leader unit is the only unit that participates in battle, fighting against the Leader unit of the opposing team. Team Game In Team Game battle, your current team will engage in battle against another team. TOWER The Tower is a competitive PVP stage that focuses more on your team against a set of random enemy parties. Like the Arena, your mobile/smart phone is required to be connected to the internet in order to participate, likewise getting disconnected will results in your loss in battle and stamina. There are two modes of play in the Tower: Tower of Control and Tower of Infinite. Both Towers also features a Rank system where your Rank is graded accordingly in how many units you have defeated, turns taken, total damage, and, max damage dealt. A ladder Ranking is also provided to show how you fared against other players, the highest being 1 and the lowest being 1000. The Tower also randomly rewards with you Gems and Lithographs by simply clearing stages. Tower of Control Let's destroy 48 enemy units in the shortest time In Tower of Control, you are required to form a party of 3 members, which in turn will be pitted against 8 Waves of 6 random enemies. Each enemy unit that spawn on every wave are completely random, having equipped with attributes and skills that may or may not be beneficial to them, with an increasing level of difficulty as every Wave is cleared. The battle area of Tower of Control changes every month. Also, clearing the Tower of Control will sometimes reward you with random item and at least 1 guaranteed Gem, though there is a possibly receiving 2 Gems instead, depending on how many units you have defeated. According to http://wikiwiki.jp/pocketload/?%C5%E3 (a JP site), the rates are as follows: Following those rates, it can be assumed that as long as you defeat alot enemies (30+ will more or less guarantee at least 1 Gem, unless of course, RNG decides to mess with you), the Gem rate acquisition guarantee increases. To maximize Gem acquisition, it is highly advisable to bring your 3 best units with different attributes, allowing you adapt and deal with the totally random enemies being spawned per Wave. Tower of Infinite Let's keep up the hierarchy that continues indefinitely In Tower of Infinite, your party will be fighting against a "Floor" of enemies, the goal being to kill all the enemies or just the Boss unit. Clearing a "Floor" will random reward you with a random item, a random Lithograph, a Gem, or, nothing. As your progress and clear more "Floor"s, the level and difficulty of enemies increases, the spike of difficulty technically starts to ramp up as your reach "Floor 40" with the enemies often being able to kill you before you even get to move if they spawned near you. Just like Tower of Control, the Tower of Infinite has its own Ranking system, though it is weighted more on how many "Floors" you have cleared and how many turns it took you to clear them.